


Та самая зона

by Leshaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Romance, Sensitivity, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: У Тони очень чувствительная шея.





	Та самая зона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hot Button](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422759) by [MusicalLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna). 



Отношения, оказывается, очень странная штука.

Тони вроде бы начал улавливать это ещё с Пеппер, но, как выяснилось, они трагическим образом не совпали во взглядах на ключевые ценности. Она понимала его рвение сражаться с силами зла и даже восхищалась им, но не хотела, чтобы её жизнь крутилась вокруг этого, в то время как Тони был с этим неразрывно связан. В итоге, пройдя через боль, пот и слезы, они расстались.

По истечении полугода, в которые они работали в разных концах страны и разговаривали только тогда, когда того требовал бизнес, мучительная боль разрыва несколько поутихла. Они вернулись к некоему подобию своей прежней дружбы, только ещё более тёплой и глубокой.

Однако у Тони, должно быть, появился какой-то пунктик на друзей, потому что проходит всего несколько месяцев — и вот, Стив Роджерс сидит рядом, грея правый бок. Это их четвёртое свидание за последние три недели: они оба из кожи вон лезут, чтобы подкорректировать свои расписания и сделать эти самые свидания возможными.

В отличие от прошлого раза, здесь не приходится перестраиваться с отношений «руководитель-подчиненный», а это уже большой шаг вперёд. Тони откровенно сходит по Стиву с ума, вот просто… да боже правый, когда Стив улыбается ему, у него бабочки в животе просыпаются, он даже урезал свои часы в мастерской, чтобы чаще видеться с ним, и… честно, это как снова оказаться в выпускном классе.

Так или иначе, они ещё в самом начале, и Тони всё кажется странным — особенно потому, что он не может удержаться от сравнений с тем, как это было с Пеппер. Странности только добавляет то, что это первые отношения, которые Стив завел в двадцать первом веке. А вдруг Стив сравнивает его с Пегги?

Что вообще могла представлять собой любовь на фоне Второй мировой? Стив и Тони пока не спешили и двигались постепенно, но это не значит, что с Пегги было так же. Чёрт, как же Тони стрёмно представлять себе сексуальную жизнь тети Пегги. И понимать, что его бойфренд с ней встречался. Да и само слово «бойфренд» стрёмное.

— Тони, — тихо окликает его Стив, и он выплывает из своих мыслей, встряхивая головой. Вернувшись в настоящее, Тони понимает, что ладонь Стива лежит на его колене, а сам он наклонился так близко, что между ними всего несколько дюймов.

— Что? — вздрагивает он и прочищает горло. — То есть, да-да, Стив, я тут, что случилось? Не понравился фильм?

— Нет, он хороший, — Стив как будто волнуется — но из-за чего? — Хотя вообще-то я мало внимания на него обращал.

Тони весело фыркает и давится смешком: Стив наклоняется ещё ниже, глядя на его губы. У него невозможно длинные ресницы.

— Я думал, могу ли я поцеловать тебя, — шепчет он.

— Да, — выдыхает Тони, — да, боже, Стив, тебе вообще не надо…

Ему не дают договорить: Стив мягко, но настойчиво и неуклонно прижимается к его губам, и Тони откидывается на спинку дивана, утягивая Стива следом за собой.

До этого Стив почти не проявлял инициативы, оставляя право первого шага за Тони. Но сегодня, очевидно, всё изменилось: возбуждение прошивает тело, у Тони дёргается член. Он весь в предвкушении.

— Прости, — бормочет Стив ему в рот. Широкая ладонь ведёт от талии Тони к груди, обжигая даже сквозь футболку.

— Прости, — машинально повторяет Тони, слишком потерявшись в ощущениях, чтобы сразу воспринять сказанное. — «Прости»? — положив руки на бугрящиеся мышцами плечи, он слегка отталкивает Стива. Тони не может отвести взгляд от плавного изгиба его губ, которые медленно начинают краснеть. — Почему «прости»? За что «прости»?

Стив опускает голову, смущаясь, как персонаж чёрно-белого кино — потому что, боже правый, он же такой и есть.

— За то, что отвлёк от фильма. Уверен… — он оглядывается через плечо, и на его щеках расцветает румянец. — Кхм, а что мы смотрели-то?

Тони в восторге.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что понятия не имеешь, что именно мы смотрели? Никакого? Абсолютно? Так отвлёкся, сидя рядом со мной, что даже предположить не можешь?

Стив трёт лоб и косится на экран.

— Ну, вроде бы там было что-то о роботах, так?

— Ты, — Тони хватает его за ворот и тянет обратно к себе, — просто неиссякаемый источник для роста моего эго.

Стив сердито смотрит на него:

— Оно и так уже в Башню не вмещается.

— Да как ты смеешь! — вскрикивает Тони, и Стив теряет невозмутимое выражение лица, разражаясь смехом. Тони любит смотреть, как он смеётся, жаль только, Стив нечасто дарит ему такое удовольствие — и всё же он изо всех сил притворяется оскорблённым, сопротивляясь Стиву, который снова наклоняется к нему за поцелуем. — Нет-нет, Роджерс, ни за что.

— Ты построил памятник самому себе, — ухмыляется Стив, всё-таки прижавшись к его щеке: никогда у Тони не получается долго противостоять ему.

— Если не я, то кто?

Обхватив его лицо ладонями, Стив глубоко его целует. Наслаждаясь тем, как сплетаются их языки, Тони выдыхает через нос.

Боже, как же у Стива классно выходит прелюдия.

Стив подхватывает одной ладонью Тони под затылок, обнимая его ещё крепче, и Тони невнятно стонет. Возбуждение накрывает жарким расплавленным валом, мурашки бегут вниз по спине и по рукам. О господи.

Стив настороженно отстраняется:

— Тони?

Вцепившись в его рубашку, он хрипит:

— Нет-нет, всё хорошо, всё отлично…

Стив случайно дёргает пальцами, мазнув Тони по затылку, и тот выгибается навстречу, прикусив губу, чтобы сдержать крик.

На этот раз Стив замирает соляным столбом.

— О боже, — протяжно выдыхает Тони и ёрзает, потому что в штанах внезапно становится ужасно тесно.

— Тони, ты в порядке?

Он резко кивает:

— О да, да ещё како-о-о-ом…

— Уверен? — ладно, возможно, беспокойство Стива обоснованно: Тони до сих пор плавает в щекочущем эндорфиновом облаке, чуть ли не растёкшись по дивану довольной лужицей вместо ранее присутствовавшего там гения, филантропа и миллиардера.

— На все сто. Просто у меня, скажем так, очень чувствительная шея.

— Ты об этом не упоминал, — голос у Стива сухой, как ветер в афганской пустыне.

— Но я клянусь, что это безумно приятно, — Тони крест-накрест чертит пальцем над сердцем [1]. Правда, неизвестно, понимает ли Стив этот жест.

— Значит, если я… — Стив, едва касаясь, ведёт кончиком пальца от линии роста его волос к выступающему позвонку. Тони снова выгибается, беспомощно распахнув рот. — Ого, — глаза Стива поблескивают в темноте.

— Ты можешь делать так вечно? — еле различимо бормочет Тони, потому что в мозгах царит полный хаос.

— Я не против, — шепчет Стив, медленно рисуя невидимые круги на затылке Тони. От головы вдоль позвоночника по спине растекаются приятнейшие ощущения, и Тони снова и снова кусает губы, не давая прорваться всхлипу. Господи, как же давно его так не ласкали.

Через минуту всё утихает, и Тони с трудом открывает глаза — он и не помнит, чтобы их закрывал. Стив, нависая над ним, улыбается так тепло, что у Тони внутри всё переворачивается.

— Извини, я заграбастал всё внимание себе, я могу…

— Не надо, всё отлично, — заверяет Стив. Тони от шеи и выше охватывает жаром смущения.

— Да?

— О да, — у глаз Стива собираются морщинки. Он целует Тони нежно и целомудренно. — Ты мне доверяешь?

— На прошлой неделе я вырубил броню в полёте, потому что ты сказал, что у тебя есть план. Ты сейчас серьёзно?

— Это другое, — Стив ведёт губами по его горлу, и, что бы Тони ни хотел ответить, это застревает у него на языке.

— Стив, — чем больше Стив приближается к затылку, тем скорее на Тони надвигается полнейший мысленный коллапс. — Стив, если ты… от меня не будет никакой пользы, — он срывается на стон: ногти аккуратно царапают кожу.

Стив усмехается, и Тони вздрагивает, потому что его зубы прихватывают нежное местечко под ухом.

— Чтоб тебя, ты убить меня хочешь, — Тони резко втягивает в себя воздух, потому что Стив трогает там же языком. Чёрт, чёрт, как же это хорошо!..

За сомкнутыми веками одна за другой следуют яркие вспышки; Тони стонет, не в силах даже толком вдохнуть, потому что Стив сперва оставляет сильный засос, царапает кожу зубами, а потом зализывает причинённую им же острую боль. Тони только и остаётся, что держаться за его рубашку, вскидываясь вверх всем телом, и лишь солидный вес Стива не даёт ему сползти с дивана. В мозгу как будто взрываются пузырьки газировки; у Стива идеально горячий и влажный рот.

Неожиданно Стив нажимает основанием ладони на его член. Тони с воплем впивается пальцами в его плечи и, чёрт побери, кончает себе в штаны. Удовольствие накатывает зыбкими волнами.

Когда сквозь «как же охрененно» наконец начинает проступать окружающий мир, Тони осознаёт, что Стив ласково целует его в висок, баюкая его в изгибе руки и прижимая к себе.

— О мой бог, — хрипит Тони. Стив ухмыляется так, как будто лучшего комплимента он ещё не слышал.

— Ты правда…

— Прямо в штаны, ну ты и сволочь, со мной такого не случалось… много лет уже.

— Прости, — по Стиву явно видно, что ему нисколько не стыдно. — У тебя был такой вид… я не смог удержаться.

Тони приникает к нему. Его до сих пор приятно потряхивает.

— Можешь и дальше не сдерживаться. Сколько душе угодно.

Позже нужно будет вернуть должок.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> [1] Очертить пальцем крест над сердцем равнозначно тому, чтобы поклясться в истинности сказанного или подтвердить искренность своего обещания. Этот жест в таком значении больше распространён в протестантской среде.


End file.
